


Give up

by Helkavana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Undyne and Frisk mentioned, i dunno, suicide/suicide attempt, supposed to be sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally came up to the surface --with the human satisfied with the outcome -- the human starts to lose his powers to reset.</p><p>And so. Sans takes the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His plan was in action. 

No one else but he was in the shared house between him and his brother. Said person was at Undyne's to not interfere with whatever he was about to do. His brother had first insisted on staying with him, but he had insisted that he would go out with the human. (of course he had actually lied.) 

Checking the machine again that he had made after they came to the surface with the human satisfied. Every possibility. Every nook and cranny exploited.

The machine in question was meant to show how much power (or determination -- he liked to say) the specific anomaly -- or in this case now human. The machine showed number 4. Which was an average number of determination for a human. (which was good for him)

Walking out of his hidden lab. (he had rebuild it to the surface after they moved) He moved inside the living room a readied noose hanging from the ceiling (he couldn't wait for it to snap his neck) He had also prepared a letter for his brother ( i am sorry pap.) He had also readied a tall stool beneath the noose ( he wanted to die) that was easy to tip over while standing on it. ( i want to die) 

He took steps closer to the stool (give up) giving a sideways look at the letter (he was doing so) and hoping that pap would understand (he wouldn't) that (understand) it was (how his) for the best. (brother was so) It had to be done. (Weak.(what was he talking about)) He put his knee on the stool (Kill yourself(his brother would miss him dearly!)) and lifted himself to his feet on the stool. (Worthless crap(please don't do it.)) He put the noose around his neck (Give up(I am begging you.)) securing it nicely around his neck. (What is the point(Your brother is!)) 

He didn't have a windpipe, but he was sure (Do it.(No don't!)) that he could snap his neck with his body weight. (Do. It.(Please no...)) and of course his 1 HP and 1 defense helped this matter. (Haha. (I am begging you.)) ...

...

haha. Tears were running down his face.

(Hahaha(You don't want this.) Even though skeletons shouldn't be able 

(HAHA(Please don't want this!)) to cry. 

(-Uncontrollable laughter could be heard-(Your Brother Wouldn't want this!)) Looking up 

(-Laughter only becomes louder-(Don't do it!)) he starts to tip forwards. 

(-Multiple voices join in-(DO--)) ''DON'T DO IT, SANS!!!'' 

and all silenced as he tipped further down.


	2. Chapter 2

**He.**

 

**Was.**

 

**DEAD.**

 

_**GAMEOVER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I wanted to make a troll ending on one of my stories once in my lifetime xD  
> (though some people might have already had that thought )  
> Though I am pretty sure that this is pretty pathetic of a troll ending. As this is not a long story. : D

**Author's Note:**

> Insert dramatic music here.  
> So yeah this is a two shot so I will upload the other chapter tomorrow or you know. Close in the future. So be excited about what happens next ;P


End file.
